Brewdening Love/Chapter 4
Text 4 – Savoir A/N: SRSLY STOP FLAMMING! You heethans I mean seriously! I onlt be rude to peepl who are being rude to me. In da story the charcater is nomed Joan but MY NAM is Erin Locklea! SO STFU! n i no Amee Lee was a Chrustian, thats why i lik her! DID I BAG HER NO! Bad sinnares seriously stop mk? BE NICE. So anyway this is my 4th chapter. I am getting more excited wen i write this. I hope you get excited two - and thnx to all the NICE CHRISTIN REEDERS FOR LOVE :3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo /||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/|| Their was a sreech of tires and a clod of dust. I closet my eyes because I was to scared to mauve. Everything went still and then i opened my eyes. The bus had stopped only inches from my head!!!! I blinkered and tryed to see why the bust had stopped. There was a dint in the fount of it but I couldn’t see anyone. It was ass if som1 had come and STOPPED THE BUS TO SAVE MI! I was still scared and shakey but i walked off the road and onto the sidewalk. Jenny was creaming at me but I couldn’t here her probably. The bus driver looked shocked and he got out of the bus to apocalypse. I nodded in a way to tell hymn I didn't blame hymn because i couldn’t talk yet. Then I saw something move from behind the bus. I couldn’t see probably, but i think it was Edward - there wore amba eyes glisening in the doost! But he was gone befour I could get a good look. The bus driver whent away and so did Jenny and I went home. I ignores my dad when I got in because he would of had a hard day fire figgthn and who wants to be annoyed? Im good chrsitian. That night I was laying in bed, I couldn’t fell aslep because of what had happened with the Bus. I watched the dark shadoes on the celing and thought about what Jesus would do if he was in my position. You know, if he had ever rly loved and the bible didn't no. I couldn’t think of anything so I guessed Jesus had never loved in THAT wai b4 so he wouldn’t now. I felt the bed sink beside me and I rolled over to see amb eyes watching me. Edward was sitting there watching me!!1 He smiled but i was to supplies to say anything. He moved closer to me opaque window and put a cold arm around my shoulders. I shivered but it felt good. “whgat are you doing here?” I asked him confused and he giggled. “Too see you, obliviously.” I was so happy that he had come to see me. I knew he would like me. And i was right. We had a little talk about nothin in purticular, but it was becuming lear he wanted to b with me. I wanted to coddle him but then he got up quickly and ran away, like he culdn't be with me realy. I was confound because i dint know why he left. But I was happy that he comed and saw me anyway so feel aspell and dremt about Edward. :3 The next day at school everone was talking about me and the bus because It should have hit me. I said that God saved me because of my believe in him and in a wai he did. Edward is an angel. I dint tell any1 that i fought it was Edwood though incase they laught at me. “I think it was Edward that saved me.” I told Jenny because I new he wouldn’t laugh. “Oh my god gurl, how?” She asked all excited. “I think he jumped in front of it and stopped it.” I told her because I was excited. “And then he came to my house last night.” Jenny was excited to because Edward had come to my house. We started talking about him and who hot he was when a vocal said from behind us. “What are you talking about?” I turned around and Edward was standing there looking like an angel from heathen. Jenny looked at him too with her mouth open because she fought he was hot to but she said I could have him because she wanted Jasper. “Um, nothing.” I said all embarrassed and with a red faeces The Edwards family came in, so he left. b4 he did though he patted me on the soldier and winked, asking me to follow hiM! So he had to go. I got up and fallowed him. /||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/||/|| :3 that was fun to write and I hope to reed. Srlsy thnx to everyone for evrything EXCEPT YOU WHO NO WHO U R. Plz leave nice reveiws and stup critisizing me mk? I don attack ur storeies now do I? LOVE FOR ALL! xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Characters *Joan *Edward *Jenny Notes *The line "The bus driver looked shocked and he got out of the bus to apocalypse." was taken very literally by the snarkers, giving birth to the Bus to Apocalypse meme. Chapter 4